


I Kinda Like You

by NicNack4U



Series: I Really Like You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Getting Together, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: “Wait, what do you mean, you kinda like me?”
Relationships: Crobby, Crowley/Bobby Singer
Series: I Really Like You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935694
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	I Kinda Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [I Kinda Like You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642890) by [elfffox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfffox/pseuds/elfffox)



> Hey! Sorry I've been M.I.A. here and on Twitter. My motivation to write seems to have disappeared, and this is me trying to get my writing mojo back. Also, yes: I ship Crobby. :)
> 
> I didn't specify a setting, but this definitely takes place before both Bobby and Crowley pass away.

Bobby's brows furrowed in confusion. He couldn't believe what he just heard. “Wait. What do you mean, you 'kinda like' me?”

Crowley huffed haughtily. "You heard me, Robert. I'm well aware your ears work perfectly fine. Besides, it really shouldn't come as this much of a shock to you. I have made my intentions towards you quite bloody well obvious ever since our kiss."

"I just thought you were being your usual self. I had no idea you took that lip-lock so seriously. I thought it was just a way to seal our deal at the time," Bobby shrugged helplessly, feeling so utterly lost and confused by their current conversation.

Crowley took a moment to enjoy the way Bobby flushed and tried to duck his head. Crowley then smirked softly as he responded. 

"Well, now you know, Robert. What will you do, now that you know for sure of my feelings?"

Bobby shut him up with a kiss.


End file.
